One Crazy School Year!
by CheerleadingGymnasticsGrrl
Summary: Rory is back! Summer's over, and school has begun! And this year, is going to be crazy. Jake/Rory. Tom/OC and Beth/OC. Rated T to be safee. And DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ALIENS IN THE ATTIC! But I do own my OC's!
1. Chapter 1

**One Crazy School Year. **

**Summary: Summer's over, and school has begun. It's Junior year for Tom and Rory, and it's twice as difficult, add some vengeful, evil aliens and some mean parents, nothing's going to run smoothly... **

**Chapter One: Funky Ricky. **

I sighed as I zipped up the last of my bags. I sat down on my bed and looked out the window. It was the day I had been dreading ever since our first night here. The end of vacation and more importantly… The day I had to separate from Jake. I wiped away the tears that were beginning to drip from my eyes. No. I wouldn't cry. Not in front of Tom. Not in front of Jake. Not in front of anyone.

"Ready to roll?" Tom's voice caught me off guard. After I recovered from the slight shock, I spun to face him.

"Erm… Yeah… Uh… Where's Jake?" I asked. He gave me a look, probably noticing the tears in my eyes.

"Are you okay, Rory?" He asked, ignoring my original question. I let out a fake laugh I hoped he believed.

"O-o-of c-c-course I a-a-a-am! W-w-why wouldn't I b-b-b-be?" I questioned, he didn't fail to notice my voice's change in octave or my stutter..

"You still can't lie to me Rory. We figured that out in 2nd grade." He said. I instantly slumped, he was right… Man, I hate admitting that! But I usually have to say it… Cause he's almost always right…

"Rory!" His voice cut off my train of thought.

"I'm here!" I exclaimed, shaking my head.

"What's wrong? Really?" He asked.

"I told y-y-you… N-n-nothing." I replied, looking away from him and out the window where Nate, Mr. P and Jake were loading our bags into the truck. I sighed again.

"You still suck at lying to me and let's face it… You always will. Now tell me what's wrong." Tom said. I looked at him and shrugged.

"I'm just going to miss Jake… That's all… I mean what if he goes back home and finds some like… Barbie doll… And sees that she's everything he's ever wanted and is like 100 times better than me then falls in love with her and completely forgets I even exist!" I exclaimed, falling backwards onto my bed, throwing an arm over my face. Tom let out a hearty laugh. Why the hell is he laughing when I'm in the middle of a crisis? What kind of best friend is that? I lifted my arm to look at him with one eye.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"You _*laugh*_ honestly think _*laugh*_ Jake would leave _*laugh*_ you?" He exclaimed, almost in tears. I sat up and glared at him.

"Why is that funny?" I exclaimed. I waited a good five minutes before he calmed down enough to answer me,

"He could never leave you. He's crazy about you." He assured me, I rolled my eyes.

"That doesn't stop him from falling in love with someone else! It happens all the time!" I exclaimed. Tom rolled his eyes.

"Trust me, he'd never leave you… If he did, I'd kick his ass." He said. I let out a laugh.

"Yeah, whatever you say Tommy." I said. He faked hurt, placing his hand over his heart

"You don't think I could kick his ass for you? You think you're the muscle of this friendship?" He asked, I gave him a knowing look.

"Okay, dumb question. But it does hurt... To the core Rory... To the core." He said, I laughed and punched him weakly "Anyway, I'm gonna go send him up here. We're leaving soon. Mom wants to get back before it's too late." He said. I nodded and he got up and grabbed my bags from my bed and walked out. I sighed and pulled my legs up to my chest and rested my chin on my knees.

"Hey baby." Jake's voice sounded from the doorway, I jumped a little and looked at him.

"Hey." I smiled. He walked over and pulled me up and engulfed me in a tight hug.

"I can't believe the summer is almost over." He admitted, kissing the top of my head,

"I know." I muttered in agreement, hugging his waist.

"But we're going to see each other as soon as we can." He assured, pulling away to look me in the eyes.

"Hopefully." I breathed out.

"I promise." He said. I nodded and he kissed me lightly. I instantly kissed back, he pulled me tighter to him.

"RORY! WE'RE LEAVING!" Hannah's voice cut through the air, ruining the moment completely. We pulled apart slowly.

"I guess we should get down there." I said. He nodded regretfully and kissed me again. We pulled apart and he grabbed my hand and we walked downstairs after I made sure I had everything.

"Ready?" Mrs. P asked. No. I shrugged.

"As I'll ever be." I replied. She gave me a small smiled before walking out the door. I was so shocked when the adults found out, they were so cavalier! They were just like 'Oh, okay, we're watching you'. It was so bizarre…. Jake and I followed her outside, where the rest of the family was saying goodbye. I hugged the twins tightly.

"Behave yourselves and keep an eye on your brother for me." I chuckled.

"We will." They replied, grinning. I smiled and hugged them once more and then turned to Nana .

"It was nice to see you again dear." She smiled, I smiled back and hugged her then Nate. I hugged Jake once more and climbed into the car after Tom and Beth. Since the whole Ricky issue, Beth and I have gotten closer and she's nicer. As Mr. Pearson started the car, I looked back at Jake. He flashed me a sad smile which I returned with a small wave, my eyes didn't leave him until he completely disappeared from view. I turned back forward and rubbed the tears away as they started forming, while also faking a yawn, to make it seem like I was tired.

"Rory, are you staying the night tonight?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, I doubt my parents are back from whatever they're doing." I replied. Or if they will even come back….

"All right." He said. I nodded and grabbed my iPod and put it in my ears. After about an hour, the earpiece was ripped from my ear.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Calm down. We're watching a movie. Mom and Hannah are asleep, it's up to us." Beth explained, grinning at the last part. I smirked and grabbed the DVD case. You see, we have to keep the movies G- PG-13 with Hannah and Mrs. P around. Mr. P doesn't really care what we watch, as long as we don't recite the language around him.

"Okay, we've got The Hangover, Boondock Saints, Boondock Saints 2, Epic Movie, and well… That's it… Where's all the good movies?" I asked. They laughed.

"Mom usually checks the cases. We're lucky we got those." Beth replied.

"But you're 17, shouldn't you be able to watch what you'd like?" I asked her.

"You'd think so, but I still live at home." She said

"Oh, okay. That's understandable." I replied. She nodded

"All right, hand me the movie." Tom demanded. We both looked at him,

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." I said, passing him the movie.

"No, I just don't feel like listening to chick talk." He snapped, snatching it from my grasp.

"Well then!" I gasped.

"Besides it wasn't even chick talk. This is chick talk. So, Rory. What do you think of Sean Farris?" Beth chimed in, turning to me with a triumphant smirk.

"Oh my God! He's freaking gorgeous!" I exclaimed.

"Oh no…" Tom groaned.

"What about Penn Badgely?" She asked.

"Oh, sexy!" I laughed.

"Okay, okay, stop!" Tom said, placing his hands over his ears.

"Crybaby." I scoffed. He glared at us before placing the movie in the DVD player and handing us each headphones.

"Headphones?" Beth asked.

"In case Mom wakes up and hears the movie." He explained.

"Smart." I said.

"I know." He smirked. Beth and I rolled our eyes and placed the headphones on our heads. Sometime during the movie, I fell asleep. When I woke up, it was lunch time.

"We're stopping at Golden Corral." Tom informed, I nodded and checked my phone. I had a text from Jake, I smiled and opened it.

_Hey baby, I miss you all ready. I'll call you tomorrow. (: I'll be driving so idk when I can text you. But I will when I can. Love you. _

He sent it at 11:20, it was only 11:45, we had left around 5 in the morning. I sighed and replied. Hehe, that rhymed. I'm a poet and I didn't even know it. Haha, oh. Sorry. Back to the story.

_I miss you too babe. I hope we can see each other soon. And okay, be careful. Love you too. _

I plugged my phone into it's charger and leaned against the window

"Are we there yet?" Hannah whined. Just as she said this, we pulled into the parking lot. My stomach let out a loud growl. After lunch, we spent the rest of the time on the road and we finally got back home at 3:30. After unloading the car, it was 4:45 and Beth, Tom and I were bored.

"Hey, look who it is…" I said, pointing to the yellow car that was driving by with my cousin. We had up in Tom's room unpacking.

"I wonder where he's going." Beth said.

"Let's go find out." I smirked, holding up the control that still connected to the mind plug in his neck.

"Hell yeah!" Tom laughed. We all put on our shoes and ran out the door. After a few minutes, we found Ricky's car. Parked outside of a house. We crept up to the porch and hid, I pulled out my cell phone as Ricky walked up the stairs with some flowers.

"What's he doing?" Beth asked.

"We'll see…" I muttered. He rang the doorbell and a female answered.

"Annie!" He yelled.

"Ricky! I thought you were at your lake house?" She exclaimed.

"Well vacation ended early, so I decided to stop by. So come here and give papa some sugar!" He handed her the flowers and went to kiss her, but stopped.

"Whoa oh, ladies." He laughed

"It's girls night out!" Annie laughed.

"But you could come… If you like dancing?" She asked.

"Dancing?" Ricky asked.

"Click it." Beth demanded Tom. He did and Rick straightened out.

"You ain't even seen dancing til you've seen Funky Ricky!" Beth spoke. Then Tom began making him dance all around. He did a few twirls, then some hip thrust thing. I was dying laughing. Beth and Tom switched.

"WEDGIE TIME!" He exclaimed, pulling his pail pink underwear up out of his pants. Then Tom had him climb on to the railing.

"CANNONBALL!" He shouted, jumping down.

"Hey guys, I think he's hungry." I laughed. Tom made him snatch the flowers from Annie's hand and take a huge bite.

"Turn him off!" Tom said, Beth hit the button and he turned normal again.

"Ricky…. You're acting really… Weird!" Annie hissed.

"What are you talking about?" He chuckled, spitting out a mouthful of flowers.

"Back on!" I said, she did and we made him grab a vase full of greenish looking water and made him drink it, then we made him look like he was a fountain.

"Time for the big finale." Beth said. She made him grab the railing and he swung on it and he landed on it, legs spread. I guess the pain jolted him awake because he returned to normal and screamed his head off. I cracked up even more, and then we heard a door slam.

"I guess it's over with Annie." Tom said.

"I'm so keeping this." Beth grinned we laughed again and watched as Ricky lay on the ground, in pain and possibly embarrassment. And what was even better? I got it all on tape! Talk about YouTube material! We took this as an opportunity to make a run for it before he saw us. We ran home, and walked in still laughing. Mr. and Mrs. P were in the kitchen.

"Kids, where have you been? And what's so funny?" Mrs. P asked.

"Funky Ricky!" I responded through my laughter. They just shook their heads and walked away.

"We're going out to dinner! Be ready by 7!" Mr. P called over his shoulder. None of us could reply though.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey all! Sorry for the dalay! I've been super busy with school, plus my majors writers block! That explains the suckiness of this chapter and the terrible title for the story. Sorry for that... Tell me what you think. It will get better, I promise. And for the people waiting on my Little Vampire story, it will be posted later tonight or tomorrow. (: <strong>

**Much Love. **

**Rheyyy! **


	2. Happy Birthday To Me?

**Chapter Two: One Weird Day. **

I sat in the Pearson's living room, playing Black Ops and eating a Pop Tart. Normal sounding? Ha. Not so much. I was doing these things, upside down. Yep, I'm just that cool.

"Rory, what the hell are you doing?" Beth asked, plopping down next to me.

"Adding a little spice to my life." I replied, not taking my eyes off the screen.

"By playing video games upside down?" She asked, clearly confused.

"And eating a Pop Tart. At the same time." I said.

"Whatever, anyway, I came in here to tell you we're going to the mall. So let's go." She said, getting up and blocking the TV.

"The mall?" I asked, pausing the game and looking at her the best I could. It was a Saturday morning, and one week left until school. God Summer flew… I hadn't seen Jake in 3 and it was driving me insane. I hated the fact he lived so far away.

"Yep, I wanna go shopping." She replied.

"Okay then… But I have cheer at 4:30. I have to be back by at least 4." I said.

"You will be. Let's just go." She said, I nodded and flipped off the couch, I got up and fell back onto the couch, feeling the blood rush back to my body. After I could sit up, I did and followed Beth to the car. We were the only two home since Mrs. Pearson was sick, so Mr. Pearson took her to the doctor, Tom was researching colleges and stuff at school, so he had left at like 6 that morning and I had stayed the night, then Hannah was at a friend's house. We loaded into the car and began driving to the mall, once there we hit all our favorite stores, and also got our nails donre.

"All right, well I think we can hit Auntie Anne's then get you home. It's 3:15." Beth said, I nodded and we booked it to our favorite pretzel shop, then ran to the car. We drove home and she dropped me off at my house. I checked my phone and saw Jake hadn't texted me at all….. Any other day, I wouldn't give a damn… But it was my birthday…. Yep… My birthday… Woo hoo… 16 years old! Eh… Not to great…

"Hello?" I called

"Oh, you're home." My dad's voice sounded from his office, I slowly walked towards it.

"Yes sir…" I said, leaning on the doorframe

"Your chores weren't done either." He said, not taking his eyes off his laptop screen.

"Sorry… I've been busy…" I replied.

"Busy with what Aurora? It's not like you have a job or something useful to society. No, you're out whoring around with that Pearson kid." He said.

"Tom and I are just friends." I said,

"Could've fooled me, sneaking off to his house every night…Gonna end up pregnant.." He scoffed, shaking his head. I rolled my eyes and checked my phone for the time. 4:15.

"I've gotta go… I have cheerleading…" I murmured, straightening up and walking out. I heard him mumble something under his breath, but I ignored it. I walked upstairs to my room and quickly got my stuff ready for practice. After I was done, I ran downstairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed 2 Gatorades and a water. I heard a honk outside. I got to the door and opened, I turned back.

"BYE DAD!" I yelled, I got no reply so I walked out. My friend Leah sat in her car, jamming out to Bruno Mars, I walked out in time to see her in the middle of the chorus for Grenade.

"Jamming out there Lee?" I asked. She stopped and looked at me.

"I am, got a problem?" She asked. I laughed and shook my head.

"Not at all. Jam away." I said. She laughed and we pulled out of the driveway. As we drove, I got a text from one of my team mates.

"According to Heather, we got a new girl…" I said,

"This late in the season?" She asked, I shrugged.

"Guess we'll find out why when we get there." I said. We finally made it to the gym where we practiced and we ran in to see our team sitting down on the mats, and our coach standing in front of them, her arm around a tall, bitchy looking, platinum blonde.

"And our last two arrivals are finally here! Come on girls, sit, sit. We need to get started!" Coach Ginger exclaimed. We set our stuff down and walked over, I sat next to Heather and Courtney, two of my cousins.

"All right everyone. This is Vanessa Long, she'll be joining our team. She's new to town, so I want you to make her feel right at home!" Ginger yelled happily.

"Now, I want you to introduce yourselves." She said, and one by one we all got up and stated the basics: Our name, position on the team, and greeting. Finally it was me.

"Rory, flyer, and welcome to the team I guess?" I said, everyone else had already gone and taken all the greetings, so I was kind of out of luck on that one.

"All right, nice to meet you guys, I'm from Australia, I'm a base, and of course, I'm Ness." She smiled, her accent familiar sounding, I shrugged it off.

"Well everyone, group up!" Coach exclaimed. We all got into our stunt groups, everyone's was full… Except mine.. We were missing Carli, my back spot.

"Oh, Vanessa, we found you a group already!" Ginger exclaimed. I gulped again and shook my head violently.

"Rory, do you not trust her?" Ginger asked. Hell no! She doesn't look trust worthy... At all...

"I-I-I-I-I d-d-d-don't… I don't k-k-k-know h-h-her…." I stuttered out, in a lame attempt to get her to not put her in my stunt group.

"Just calm down… We'll be right here.." Diego said, rubbing my shoulders. I nodded shakily. She smiled and walked over. We did a few warm up stunts and I was still breathing after those so, I began to trust her. Practice went smoothly after that, except a few times where I was almost dropped. By Vanessa. When Ginger wasn't looking.

"Good God, where the hell was Carli?" I demanded. I was still shaking pretty badly as I grabbed my Gatorade

"She has food poisoning." Courtney said, looking up from her phone.

"Great, just great…" I muttered, taking a sip from it.

"Come on, let's just go." Heather said, I nodded and we walked out to her car.

"Where am I taking you?" She asked as we climbed in.

"The Pearson's, my parents aren't home." I lied. She nodded and we began driving. Truth be told, I dislike my parents very much. I was the mistake child. They wanted two. They had two, my older brother and my older sister. And they were perfect. The exact type of kids they wanted. Then… One drunken night… I came along. Then my younger siblings, Arie and Adam. We stuck together as far as getting along, seeing as how we have fended for ourselves since I was 6 and they were 3. Oh, well enough of my history… Time for the story.

"So, what do you think of the new girl?" She asked.

"I don't know…. She almost dropped me like 20 times…" I shuddered.

"Well, she's probably just out of practice. Give her a chance." She said.

"Not likely. As soon as Carli's back, _Ness_ is out." I exclaimed, spitting out her name. She shook her head and pulled to a stop, I was surprised we were already there. I climbed out.

"Thanks." I said,

"Oh! By the way. Happy birthday!" She smiled. I smiled back and shut the door I walked up the sidewalk to the front door, I checked the door, locked. Hm, that's odd. I told Tom I was coming over. He usually leaves the door open… I looked all over for the key until I found it. I opened the door and walked in.

"Hello?" I called. Tom was walking down the stairs, buttoning up a navy blue shirt.

"Hey Ror!" He said.

"Sup?" I asked, as far as I knew, he wasn't going anywhere…. I guess I was gonna spend my birthday alone….

"We're going out to dinner. For your birthday. I texted you." He said,

"You did?" I asked. He nodded. I dug around my phone and saw he indeed texted me. 4 times.

"My phone was on silent. Sorry." I said.

"It's cool. You may wanna go get dressed, our reservations are at 9:30." He said, I nodded and walked up the stairs. I walked into the bathroom and quickly showered. After I was done, I threw on my jean shorts and t-shirt. I walked out and was greeted by Beth.

"What are you wearing?" She asked.

"Clothes?" I smiled.

"Inappropriate ones! We're going to Carducci's!" She exclaimed. I gasped. That was my absolute favorite Italian restaurant!

"Really!" I exclaimed.

"Yes! And I'm not letting my future cousin in law go out to the fanciest restaurant in _that_." She said, I laughed a little. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me to her room. She rifled through her closet before emerging, she tossed me a pair of jeans, and a white long sleeve shirt. I ducked to avoid being hit by them.

"Yeesh! Watch it will ya?" I exclaimed. She ignored me and turned on her curling iron, and began going through her make-up. I shook my head and walked out to go change. I quickly did so and walked back to Beth's room. She instantly sat me down and began to do my hair and make up, 30 minutes later, I was ready. She curled my hair and covered up the scars the best she could.

"That scar stuff helped a little bit…" She said.

"Yeah… But that still doesn't stop people from staring…" I pointed out, I got up and walked to get my purse, I unplugged my phone form my charger and we both walked downstairs. I grabbed my beige UGGS and walked into the living room. Tom was in there with Hannah, watching Phineus and Ferb.

"Rory!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Hi Hannah." I smiled. She ran up and hugged me.

"Happy birthday! I got you the best present!" She exclaimed. I smiled.

"You didn't have to get me anything." I said, looking at Tom.

"Hey, don't look at me…" He grinned. I rolled my eyes, Tom knew how much I hated getting gifts…. Not my thing…

"Kids! We gotta go!" Mrs. Pearson called, we all walked out to the front hall and out the front door. We loaded up into the family SUV and began to drive. Once we got to the restaurant,

"Hello, I am Jean, do you have a reservation?" The lady behind the booth asked, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Yes…. Under Pearson." Mr. P replied.

"Oh yes.. Most of your party has already arrived." She said.

"Other people?" I asked Beth

"You'll see." She smirked. I shook my head and allowed her to lead me in,

"Close your eyes." Tom instructed. I did as he told and he placed his hands over my eyes for good measure. We walked for a bit more and I was stopped.

"3.…2...1." Tom said, but it was to my left… What the hell? The person removed their hand and I saw the entire Pearson family, and also all my siblings, my Aunt, and cousins.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed.

"Hey baby." I heard the one voice I had been wanting to hear all day.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two! Tell me what you think. I know it's probably not too good, but it's been on my computer. I just couldn't figure out how to go with this chapter, I kept rewriting it, over and over. But now that Jake and everyone are back, the story will pick up. R&amp;R. Oh, and I do not own Pop Tarts, or Black Ops. <strong>

**Much Love. **

**Rhey. **


End file.
